ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Satyrquaze
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 20:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) eplks ...Or "episode links" are a template format we use to distinguish episodes from their redirects or alternate meaning titles sharing the same name as an episode. I'm not sure if anyone has actually created an MA Help: page that explains this any better, but I thought I would bring this up because I noticed on your user page you used the original namespace for the episodes you listed rather proper namespace, where they are placed, as you may or may not have noticed, Tin Man and don't go to the same place. Your examples (and I am ignoring wiki formatting): The Doomsday Machine, The Defector, Yesterday's Enterprise, Way of the Warrior, The Inner Light, In the Pale Moonlight, and Tin Man. Should be: , , , , , , and . Also for films, Wrath of Khan can be . Just wanted to bring this up to you rather change the links without an explanation, like which is usually done. :) --Alan 15:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll adjust them. Satyrquaze 15:51, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::As an aside, there is a about them now. It's something I've been meaning to create for a while, and now it's there. :) -- sulfur 16:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Vandalism No problem. I seemed to arrive on scene to see whoever it was just as they were beginning. They've stopped now, thankfully... Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC)